I Just Need Some Time
by Countrygirl09
Summary: Zach and Kelly break up after something horrible happens in Zach's life. tell me what you think...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters

Summary: My version of Zach and Kelly breaking up. The past is in italics.

**Chapter 1**

_"Kelly I need to talk to you about something and I know your not going to like what I have to say but I need to say it…" _

Those words were the first part of Kelly's own version of Hell. She sat in her room holding her teddy bear, yeah it sounded babyish but that was her only comfort right now. She couldn't believe what he had said, how sweet and caring he had tried to be but there was no use sugar coating the words. It all meant the same. Zach and Kelly were over.

_"Well firstly I want you to know that the last three months of my life have been great… no more than great. They've been wonderful. But things have changed, you know that, and I'm so confused right now. I'm really sorry but I need some space and time. I want you to know that I love you more then life itself and probably always will but right now… I don't know what to think. With all that's happened with my dad…" Zach let his words trail off. It was still hard to talk about his dad's sudden and completely unexpected death all because of that damn drunk driver. He was so confused about what was right and wrong right now that he wasn't thinking straight. _

_"Kelly, I want us to still be friends… good friends and maybe someday we can be together again but not now. I love you Kelly and I'm sorry." At that point Zach got up and walked out, leaving Kelly alone in the Max. _

Kelly had walked home then. She had done it many times but never alone. Zach was always with her. This walk home made her feel empty, like nothing mattered anymore. She just walked as fast as she could, trying to keep the tears back until she reached the safety of her room.

Fifteen minutes later she was at the door to her room and the tears just started falling. Kelly closed her door and locked it before throwing herself onto her bed and crying her eyes out. How would she ever face everyone in school on Monday? Would she ever be happy again? If she would be, it sure didn't feel like it now.

A/N: How do you like it so far? Let me know. I'm working on the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2**

After about an hour of crying, Kelly finally pulled herself together. She had to. Her mom would be home soon with her brothers and sisters and the last thing she needed was 2 year old Billy to ask why sissy was so sad.

º º º

"Is Jessie there?" Kelly asked. It was after supper and time to tell her best friend what had happened.

"Yes Kelly she's right here."

"Hello."

"Hey Jessie, what's up?"

"Not too much. How about you?"

"Umm well Zach broke up with me earlier at The Max." Kelly could barely get the words out before she started crying again.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kelly, are you okay? I'm coming over right now. Zach's gonna pay for this!" Jessie was outraged.

"NO!! Jessie don't do anything to Zach. He's hurting right now and you know that as well as I do. Promise me you won't yell and him or even mention anything to him about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay well then do you want me to come over?"

"No I need some time on my own right now to think about some things but if you want you can come over tomorrow. I just wanted to tell someone."

"Okay Kelly I'll be over at around 12 tomorrow."

"Okay thanks Jessie." As they hung up tears just started rolling down Kelly's face and she knew that it was going to be a very long night.

A/N: Please review. The next chapter will be in Zach's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3**

Damn how did life get so bad? Wasn't only last week that he had everything? Now he had nothing and even caused someone to be in as much pain as he was.

"Life sucks," Zach thought to himself as he finally got away from his mom and what seemed like every member of his family and escaped to his room to be alone. Everyone had been there since the found out about his dad's untimely death three days ago. He slumped into a chair and thought about Kelly. He hadn't really meant to do that to her but he wasn't at all thinking straight. "DAMN IT!!!" he all but yelled and jumped up just to put his fist through the wall.

"Zach, honey," his mom's concerned voice called from his door, "Is everything okay?"

"NO! Nothing's okay, nothing will ever be okay. Dad's dead and Kelly's gone… I wish I could die. IT'S TOO HARD!" With that Zach fell to his knees and started crying. His mom ran in and tried to comfort him but that's the last thing he wanted. "No Mom, please just leave me alone. I wanna be alone."

"Okay Zach, just do me a favor and let me know when you need me or want to talk or anything… just let me know. You know this isn't going to go away and we need each other right now…" With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

º º º

"Hey Slater. It's me umm I was wondering if we could hang out. I need to get my mind off of everything so call me as soon as you get this message bye."

"I wonder where he is," Zach thought. Then he remembered, "That's right Friday nights he goes to the movies with Jessie. Well guess that's out." He was really hoping that they could hang out because with Slater, Zach could forget about his problems and have a great time. Maybe he could just go for a walk. That always got his mind off of his problems.

About ten minutes later, Zach found himself at the pond in the park. It was one of the only places he could think with no interruptions but not this time. Just as he sat down someone came over in his direction. He was about to leave when he realized who it was.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?"

"I called your house and your mom told me that you went for a walk. I figured you would be here. I think we should talk."

"Look, Kelly I'm really sorry about what I did but my life is so screwed up and I don't know what to think right now. I don't want to talk, not right now." He started to get up but Kelly stopped him.

"Zach, I know that you're hurting right now and that life seems so unfair but this isn't the time to push me away. You need all the support you can get and I want to help. I love you too much to just watch you suffer in so much pain."

Zach had no idea what to say. What could he say? Everything she said was true and he knew it. He just sat down and put his head in his hands as she stood there looking on. Within a minute or so little sniffling noises were coming from him and his whole body was shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh Zach," Kelly said as she sat down beside him not even hesitating to put her arms around him as he cried on her shoulder. They sat that way well into the night, alone together. They both knew that they needed each other and weren't prepared to let each other go. Zach knew that the only way he would be okay would be with Kelly by his side and that's how it would be. That's how it always should be and always would be. Zach and Kelly together forever, through thick and thin, good times and bad.

A/N: I think this is a good ending but should there be more? If you guys want it to go on.. give me some ideas.


End file.
